Angustia
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Se fue, si, ella se fue... "Soy un gran idiota", eso era lo que pensaba. Para Shun Kazami, su vida no volció a ser la misma. Para Suteichi Kazami, su vida está rodeada de oscuridad, la vida de ambos está rodeada de angustia y tristeza. Pliz, pasen y lean


_Déjenme vivir con mi imaginación si ven unas cosas raras…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:_:_:_ANGUSTIA_:_:_:<strong>_

"_**Niña POV:"**_

_**Ya no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, no recuerdo la última vez que vi la luz del día y ni la última vez que sonreí… No recuerdo ni mi nombre, ni si tuve familia… He estado en este lugar muchas veces y… No he estado sola… No he… No he vuelto ni a sonreír ni a llorar desde hace mucho… No tengo ningún recuerdo de hace 3 años, recuerdo que estaba en un bosque con mis amigos y con nuestros Bakugan… Recuerdo haberme puesto a llorar, pero… No recuerdo por quién o por quiénes lloré… Mi amo Naga me ha llamado Suteichi pero los demás con quienes he estado me llaman Stay… Si intento recordar algo, me empieza a doler la cabeza pero… Aún así lo intento varias veces…**_

"_**Fin POV:"**_

_Una niña pequeña de 5 años con cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules se encontraba en el parque jugando con sus amigos, un niño con cabello plateado y ojos verdes, una niña de cabello marrón claro y ojos ámbar, los 2 también de 5 años y un niño de cabello marrón y ojos negros que tenía 11 años… la pelota sale del parque para la parte del bosque y todos ellos van a buscarla, claro, acompañados por sus amigos Bakugan… La pequeña niña ya iba a tomar la pelota pero un Bakugan con forma de dragón de color blanco, ojos rojos y partes del cuerpo en color morado se le apareció a los pequeños niños…_

"_-Con que… Ustedes son los peleadores Bakugan llamados Suteichi Kazami, Kohaku Von Herzen, Kotaru Santana y Meilian Brown Kazami-Dijo el Bakugan sonriendo malignamente"_

"_-H-hai… De-demo… ¿Qui-quién es… Usted?...-Preguntó la pequeña niña asustada."_

"_-Tranquila pequeña… Pronto nos veremos y te prometo… Que nunca más volverán a quedar en segundo lugar por sus hermanos, esto va para cada uno de ustedes-Dijo al ver que cada uno de los niños lloraba."_

… _El Bakugan se fue y los niños se fueron a sus casas, la pequeña niña de cabello negro se iba muy preocupada a su casa por el Bakugan que los encontró en el parque. No se atrevió a contárselo a su padre porque él era capaz de cualquier cosa si se lo contaba… ¿A su primo se lo contaba?, no, no podría porque si se lo contara él iría de chismoso a contárselo a su padre… no podía contar con nadie para eso… Su padre, el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos dorados irrumpió en la habitación de la pequeña dejándola desconcertada… Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, los del hombre estaban llenos de ira… Desde aquella noche ella no volvió a ser la misma, estaba encerrada en su cuarto sin saber qué hacer, lo único que hacía era agarrar una hoja de papel, un lápiz y escribirle a su amigo, su amigo siempre estaba en aquella casa frente a ella, él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella y desde aquella noche… Se escribían y solamente entraban en contacto el uno con el otro por medio de aviones de papel… Lloraba… La pequeña lloraba por no poder vivir con su vida normal otra vez… Quiso escapar, estaba muriendo en esa oscuridad y su padre no lo notaba…_

"_-Perdón… Perdóname Oto-san…-Es lo único que repetía la pequeña todos los días mientras lloraba, siempre parecía en trance."_

… _Así que un día… empacó sus cosas y corrió, corrió hacia la parte del bosque que se encontraba en las afueras del parque… El Bakugan apareció otra vez…_

"_-¿Volvieron?-Preguntó aún más convencido de que los niños se irían con él."_

"_-¡Queremos irnos con usted Naga-sama!-Dijeron los cuatro amigos completamente decididos y todos con los ojos rojos e hinchados."_

"_-El Bakugan rió complacido."_

… _Hubo una luz inmensa y los niños creyeron que estaban a salvo de sus castigos, más que ninguno la pequeña de cabello negro… Pero no fue así, nunca pensaron que perderían todos sus recuerdos… En el parque se encontraban todos sus padres… El hombre de cabellos negros con una mujer de cabellos dorados, un hombre de cabello plateado con una mujer de cabello rojo, un hombre de cabello marrón claro con una mujer de cabello azulado, y un hombre calvo con una mujer de cabello marrón…_

"_-¡Suteichi…/Kohaku…/Meilian…/Kotaru…!-Gritaron los padres de cada uno, todos llorando."_

"_-No te vayas… Perdóname Suteichi por favor…-Pensó el hombre de cabello negro mientras lloraba, raro en él."_

* * *

><p><strong>Desde ese día no volvió a ver a su hija… Pasaron 3 años y ya perdió la esperanza de que la volviera a ver… Se encontraba allí en el parque sentado en una banca…<strong>

"_**-Jajajaja… Oto-san gracias por el helado-Le dijo… Su hija pequeña sonriendo."**_

… **Quedó completamente sorprendido, ella estaba allí con él, pero era imposible o al menos eso pensaba hasta que intentó tocarla… Desapareció en una nube de humo, no era ella… Era una simple ilusión como siempre le solía pasar, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto para creer que ella iba a regresar así de sencillo?…**

"**-Perdóname Suteichi…-Fue lo único y lo último que dijo para irse."**

… **Antes de irse miró por última vez al parque, ahí siempre se iba su hija cuando estaba triste y molesta… Él no sabía por qué seguía yendo al parque si sabía que ella no estaba allí, más bien, le dolía que su hija no pudiera entender las cosas, que fue un error… Y cuando quiso pedirle perdón… Ella ya no estaba…**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de regresar de los Inter-Espacios Bakugan decidió no regresar a su "hogar", se quedó por un bosque cercano a la guarida de Naga… Llevaba consigo un pequeño lápiz que tenía en su bolso antes de irse de la tierra, no tenía un papel así que solo era un pedazo de madera… Igual que su cuerpo, solo una cosa, una simple capa, un simple caparazón sin corazón y sin alma… Pobre caparazón sin vida y sin esperanza… Era uno de los simples conejillos de indias de Naga, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo fue…<strong>

* * *

><p>… <strong>Todo cambió aquél día para la pequeña niña y para el hombre…<strong>

"**-Ganadora… Ninja Ventus…-Decía el narrador de la batalla en los Inter-Espacios Bakugan."**

"**-Hmp… Demasiado patético-Decía una niña que era peleadora Ventus, Bakugan… Skyress."**

… **Sí, él quedó completamente sorprendido… Solamente él y su hija tenían un Bakugan Skyress… Definitivamente era ella y después de que la peleadora Ventus se fue, supo inmediatamente en dónde se encontraba, en el parque… Allí estaba ella, una hermosa niña de cabello negro como la noche y con ojos azules, le veía a la cara después de 3 largos años, todas esas noches y días de angustia y lamento se habían marchado para él, para **_**"Shun Kazami"**__**se había acabado todo el dolor**_**… Y para ella… Todas esas noches y esos días de llantos, lamentos, sufrimiento y angustia habían regresado al verlo a él… Se puso a llorar por el miedo, **_**"Suteichi Kazami"**_** estaba llorando por volver a ver a su padre… Ese día le cambió y le afectó a la pequeña Suteichi, en cuanto llegó a Nueva Vestroia los castigos se intensificaron para todos… Todos heridos, llorando y sangrando, ya no podían sentir peor dolor que el que estar en ese mundo…**

"_**Suteichi POV:"**_

… _**Ese ha sido mi infancia, no he podido ser feliz nunca más y estoy prohibida de ver a mi amigo Kohaku o como le dicen Keith, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé… Pero no estoy triste ni lloro ya que le he hecho una gran promesa a los demás, pero a más que a nadie, me he hecho una promesa a mí misma…**_

"_**Fin POV:"**_

"_**Juro que saldremos de esta oscuridad algún día, volveremos a ver la luz del día…-La pequeña alzó su mano intentando lo que decía, agarrar la luz del día-… Eso lo prometo"**_

_**:_:_:_Fin_:_:_:**_

* * *

><p><em>*Sniff* *Sniff* Pobrecita… A pesar de ser tan pequeña ha resistido mucho.. *Sniff* *Sniff*<em>

_Shun-T-T Regrésala por favor…_

_Suteichi-T-T Sácame de la oscuridad…_

_*Sniff* Lo haré tranquilos ^-^… Como sea… Me inspiré a comenzar esta historia mientras veía los videos de la canción "Prisioner-Len Kagamine de Vocaloid" y también de la canción "Paper Plane-Rin Kagamine también de Vocaloid"… Dejen reviews pliz._

_PD: En esta historia… Meilian Brown Kazami es hija de Joe Brown y Chan Lee Kazami (Tengo imaginación, por eso lo que puse antes de la historia)… ^^U_


End file.
